Brotherly Love
by Iruka Sensei871
Summary: Fugaku carried all the burdens of his clan, and he didn't have the time to train Sasuke as he had trained Itachi before he became clan leader. He had to leave his training to his older brother, and he hoped he was making the right choice.


Uchiha Burdens

The soft sounds of the forested part of the Uchiha training grounds were muted by the thuds and battle cries of fighting ninjas, and Sasuke crept forward toward his older brother. _I won't disappoint him, _he thought. _Dad's going to ask how I did today. _As he gripped his kunai tighter, he felt every imperfection in the hilt. _If I do good enough I might even get my own kunai instead of Itachi's hand-me-downs._

Itachi watched critically as Sasuke moved through a low spot that flooded occasionally. Itachi had placed a clone in the bushes, but made sure to hide him badly, with a let sticking out enough that any ninja would notice. _I can't believe he isn't further along than this, _he thought as he watched Sasuke move ineffectively through the undergrowth.

If Sasuke was a Genin Itachi would have been disgusted at how easy it was to track his movements, but for a child he was doing very well - except in his family's eyes.

Moving as carefully as he could, Sasuke stopped behind an old oak tree, and Itachi watched him try to walk across a patch of dead leaves without making them rustle. Of course it didn't work, and the clone turned toward Itachi with a signal that meant he was asking if it was time to attack yet.

Itachi shook his head, but as he watched Sasuke move slowly through the leaves he had to suppress the urge to attack.

_I told him to act like I was a real enemy_, Itachi thought. _This is the 15th mistake in two hours. He should have found a way around such an obvious disadvantage as dry, dead leaves_. _There are more than enough angles to approach the clone that didn't involve that spot. He could have used the creekbed – it's dry - or he could have attacked from above. _

Brandishing his kunai and leaping from the safety of his hiding place, Sasuke attacked the clone, who leapt out of the way, easily avoiding the young ninja. He tried to do a Katon no jutsu, but instead of the majestic spout of flame that should follow the hand signs, all he achieved was a tiny spout of fire the size of his own mouth. The amnemic flame only made it about a foot before it fizzled and died. He didn't even burn any of the trees around him.

_Mistake number 16_, Itachi thought.

Itachi was disgusted at his own lack of teaching ability, and he decided to end class early. As he moved forward quickly he dismissed his clone at the same time. It wasn't a move he would have made against a seasoned ninja, but he was sure of Sasuke's reaction, and his brother acted exactly as Itachi predicted. Sasuke didn't see Itachi as he attacked.

Sasuke froze, shocked at the clone's disappearance. _Mistake number 17_, Itachi thought as he lifted his brother and put one arm around Sasuke's body, pinning his small arms to his sides. He held a kunai to Sasuke's throat with his other hand.

Sasuke tried to struggle, but he was no match for any hold from Itachi at his age.

"You're dead," Itachi said. "The lesson is over." He set Sasuke on the ground and prepared to deal with his brother, sorting his thoughts into an orderly lecture, or so he hoped.

"No fair," Sasuke whined. "I never saw you disappear before. How was I supposed to fight that? You cheated!"

"You have to be prepared for the unexpected," Itachi said. "You'll see new jutsus in any battle against a strong opponent, and there is no such thing as cheating in battle."

"What should I have done?" Sasuke asked.

"Genjutsu would have been good there after you learn some. If nothing else you could have tried to escape. You could obscure the area with a smoke bomb or confuse your opponent, and that might cost him the advantage. Anything would have been better than freezing like that. If you stay still you'll probably die."

"If I had the Sharingan you wouldn't have beaten me."

Itachi poked Sasuke hard on his forehead, using his chakra to impart a bit of information about concealment. Sasuke stumbled back and fell over an oak root, landing in the same leaves that had betrayed him during the test.

"Ouch," Sasuke said. "What did you do that for?" He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead where a red mark had already formed.

"Because you were whining. Ninjas don't whine."

The walk home was silent, and Itachi took the time to strategize as they walked. Sasuke brooded and kicked a rock with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Itachi tried to decide what to say to him.

_I can't praise him for substandard work, but he needs some encouragement_, Itachi thought.

"If you were from any other clan I'd say you did very well today. I only push you so hard because I know how much potential you have."

Sasuke looked up and quit kicking the rock. "You think I have potential?"

"Of course you do," Itachi said. "You're my brother."

Then Itachi laid out Sasuke's mistakes, explaining in detail how to avoid them happening again.

When they got home Sasuke went the long way to his room, around the mansion and through the kitchen. Fugaku's house was the largest in the compound – as was his right, and it took a full 5 minutes to make his way around to the back. The servants were surprised to see one of their masters enter through the lesser entrance, but Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to avoid his father for the rest of the day.

_Itachi will snitch on me for sure_, he thought. He went out of his way to skirt the main areas while he went to his room, just in case his father was somewhere besides his study. _He might be out, _Sasuke thought.

Itachi tried no such delaying tactic. Instead he went straight to his father's office. Fugaku was bent close to his desk with a magnifying glass and looking at small pieces of paper. He polished the glass and put it on his desk.

"How did he do today?" Fugaku said.

"Very well," Itachi lied, "especially for a 5 year old."

"For a 5 year old ninja, or a 5 year old Uchiha?"

"He did well for Sasuke," Itachi said. "He'll be a strong ninja, but he needs more training. He should be further along than this."

"I don't have time for more training than I already give him," Fugaku said. "You and your mother can teach him when I can't."

"You had time for me," Itachi said.

"I wasn't clan leader then; your grandfather was. You can't imagine how much work is involved in this. I'll try to spend more time with him, but I need the rest of the family to step up and help with Sasuke."

"I'll talk to mom," Itachi said. "I don't have much time myself, but I'll teach him whenever I can get away. I have some vacation coming, but I don't know if I'll actually be able to use it. I've been needed too much lately."

"I'm glad we had this talk," Fugaku said, "but I'm studying maps we just got of the Inuzuka compound, so I can't talk about family matters right now."

"They are allies," Itachi said. "I understand why we would study how they fight. That helps us work with them. Why do you care about where they live?"

"Allies are just people you temporarily use to get ahead in life, "Fugaku said. "The Inuzukas have been talking about us, and I don't like what they're saying. Just because they're from Konoha doesn't mean we can trust them."

"I'm not naive," Itachi said. "I'm a Jounin for god's sake."

"And that means you can fight and that the Hokage trusts you to be part of the leadership of the village. It doesn't mean you know much about the ugly truths of life."

"I know that a father should teach his son instead of reading maps about a clan that couldn't hurt us on their best day."

"Probably not, but I'm concerned about the Hyuugas and the Sarutobi clan. They would attack us if the Hokage ordered them to without hesitation, and it's dangerous to underestimate an opponent. The Inuzuka clans are close with the Sarutobi clan, and they may act like fools, but they have abilities we can't counter. There's no way to escape a ninja dog's nose."

"Essential oils work," Itachi said.

"They'll throw a dog off your scent, but they still know you're in the area. I'm more concerned that the Inuzuka compound has so many guard dogs that we'd almost have to tunnel underground, and they might have traps underneath the walls. The only solution I've thought of above ground is to capture one of the dogs uninjured and use its fur to give a ninja a familiar smell."

"I still think..." Itachi began.

"Don't question my decisions about clan matters," Fugaku said. "I carry the burden of the clan, not you."

"Sorry sir," Itachi said.

"Go on," Fugaku said, waving his arm toward the door. "I have work to do."

Itachi's cold face was entirely that of a ninja. Fugaku wasn't sure if he was impressed with Itachi's abilities to hide his feelings, or concerned by it. A futile yearning to be close to his sons was familiar to him by now.

_I wish ni-san could have been clan leader_, Fugaku thought. _This job is costing me my family_. His brother lacked Fugaku's leadership skills, and had never even been considered.

"Itachi, you represent the clan well. I just want you to know that."

Itachi nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Fugaku wondered if Itachi was angry because he'd been chastised, or if he wasn't comfortable showing emotion in front of his father.

Itachi left Fugaku to pour over newly inked maps.

The next day Fugaku saw Sasuke running toward home, still wearing his backpack containing his textbooks and training weapons.

"Look at that," the Chief of Police said, pointing at Sasuke and laughing. "I think we're under attack."

Fugaku chuckled. _Maybe I can get out of this meeting and spend some time with Sasuke._

"Dad!" Sasuke yelled. "I learned all kinds of cool stuff today."

"Did you?" Fugaku asked. "What did you learn?"

Sasuke told his father about his day, but the Chief cut him off. "We have a meeting to go to. You know how important this work is."

"Ok," Sasuke said. The disappointment on his face made Fugaku feel like a heel.

"It's an important meeting," Fugaku said. "Do you know what it means to be head of the Uchiha clan?"

"It means you get to tell people what to do," Sasuke said.

Fugaku glanced at the Chief, hoping his son's bluntness didn't offend him.

"That's a very small part of what I do," Fugaku said. "The welfare of our whole clan is my responsibility. Do you know what welfare means?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"It means that I have to make sure that the hundreds of Uchihas that live here are safe. At the last census we had 716 Uchihas. That's more than any other clan."

"And you protect all of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, because I care that much about our clan. We're one huge family."

"I want to be clan leader someday. I want to be just like you."

"Thank you son; we'll see. I don't think we spend enough time together. Be at the training field at five tomorrow, and I'll see how far you've gotten."

Sasuke nodded and ran into the house, pulling off his backpack before he was even inside.

_To have that much energy again… _Fugaku thought.

Sasuke was at the Uchihas' private training field at 4:45 the next day, just in case his father arrived early. He fidgeted and did some warm up exercises. By the time Fugaku arrived, Sasuke was so nervous he didn't know if he could do anything useful.

_I wish Itachi had taught me how to do a genjutsu_.

"Well son, are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Show me what you've learned," Fugaku said. He was ready to see how powerful his brilliant son was.

Sasuke went through some very basic tai-jutsu moves, and the two nin-jutsu moves that Itachi had taught him. He was obviously proud of himself.

"Not bad," Fugaku said. "What else have you learned?"

"That's all that I know about fighting," Sasuke said. "The academy teachers won't teach us anything but baby stuff."

Fugaku stopped himself from saying what he was thinking. _That didn't stop Itachi_. He tried to hide his disappointment, but the tears that glistened in Sasuke's eyes hurt him. _I'm slipping if I let him see my emotions._

"It isn't entirely your fault. The academy considers your class to be preschool. That's why our clan teaches our children outside the school. It's one of the many reasons."

"Then why do I have to go to school?" Sasuke asked. "I hate it. Why don't you just teach me? The other kids around here train with their dads a lot. I've seen it."

"I explained that yesterday," Fugaku said.

"I can use the futon-no-jutsu," Sasuke lied in a desperate attempt to please his father.

He was rewarded with a broad smile. "You can? Let's go down to the lake and you can show me."

Sasuke's palms were sweaty, and he kept glancing sideways at his father as they walked to see if he was angry. He'd seen that look before. Mother called it his work face.

Fugaku's eyes roved as he took in the compound. He constantly looked for security flaws, possible spies, or any other kind of weakness that could compromise the Uchihas' home.

They stood for a few minutes at a dock that was traditionally used for futon-no-jutsu training. Most Uchihas were years older before they reached the point of training the family jutsu, but Fugaku expected his sons to exceed every Uchiha.

It was a perfect day for such a test. The summer sun was warm and inviting, and the lake shone with the reflected light, blinding those who looked directly at it. No wind blew to take away from the display, and a few people stopped to watch their clan leader's son distinguish himself. A crowd began to grow. Fugaku watched his son with pride. _So young, _ he thought. _I knew he was special._

Sasuke went through all the necessary motions and theory in his mind. _I can do this_, he thought. _I'll get it this time._

He held his fingers in a circle and pulled in as deep a breath as he could. He willed his chakra to pull itself into a stream of fire and then a ball, but when he released the chakra all that happened was a small puff of fire.

Fugaku made the signs himself and let loose a jutsu that burned its way well over 50 meters. "That is the first truly Uchiha jutsu that we ever learn," he said. "You need to work harder."

"Sorry Dad," Sasuke said so quietly that Fugaku barely heard him

Fugaku was extremely aware of the small crowd that had witnessed his son's failure.

"Try to be more like your brother," he said. He walked away, leaving Sasuke to watch him.

Sasuke didn't cry. He didn't cry when he ran through town toward home, or when he burst through the back entrance and neatly knocked over a startled cook. He didn't even cry when he remembered what he had done.

He knocked on Itachi's door, and when it opened Sasuke threw himself at his brother, grabbing his legs and holding him. Then he finally began to cry.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke didn't answer, and Itachi had to untangle himself so he could kneel and look Sasuke in the face.

"Dad hates me," Sasuke said.

"No he doesn't. Why do you think he hates you?"

"I told him I could do the futon-no-jutsu, and we went down to the lake, and I couldn't do it. Everyone saw me."

"Why did you tell him you could do the jutsu?"

"I want him to be proud of me. He's proud of you."

Sasuke's sobs had slowed to sniffles.

"Go clean your face and get some weapons," Itachi said. "We're going to train."

Sasuke's mood changed as quickly as any child's will when he gets what he wants. As Itachi walked toward the training field Sasuke ran ahead. He ran back to Itachi.

"Hurry up," he said.

"I go at my own pace. It isn't dignified to run around for no reason."

Sasuke fell into place beside Itachi and matched his brother's stride perfectly.

Itachi chuckled. "That's better. There will be enough times in life when you have to act in an undignified manner. Use poise whenever you can. It helps intimidate enemies if you seem to be of a higher class than they are - or angers them. Either response is useful."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it throws them off guard."

"Why?"

"Because," Itachi said. "It just does."

Ninjas were in the various areas marked off for tai- jutsu, and a few were in the genjutsu section. The nin-jutsu section was empty. Chakra reinforced boundaries surrounded the training field so that only the most powerful of jutsus would be able to break through the barriers.

"Show me the Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

"You've seen it before," Itachi said.

"But it's so cool!"

Itachi obligingly activated his Sharingan.

"When will I get one?" Sasuke asked.

"It's different for every Uchiha that gets one."

"I hope it's soon," Sasuke said. "That would make dad proud."

"No Uchiha ever activated a Sharingan at five," Itachi said, "not even me."

"I'm going to be the first!" Sasuke said.

"You might," Itachi said. "You're smart enough, and you have superior genes."

Just as Itachi was about to begin he heard a screech far overhead, and he recognized one of the Hokage's hawks. It circled over Itachi and then back toward its roost atop the Hokage tower.

"I have to go," Itachi said.

"Aw. But you promised."

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead and pushed a bit of teaching about patience into his mind.

"Ninjas don't whine," Itachi said, "and they don't ignore an official summons either. Maybe we can train tomorrow."

Sasuke ran home after pre-school the next day hoping Itachi was home. He found his brother in his room, cleaning some kunai, but he didn't go in. Itachi glanced up at him, and Sasuke saw Fugaku's "work face" instead of Itachi's usual face. _He looks too much like Dad when he does that, _Sasuke thought.

"I'm busy," Itachi said.

"You said we could train," Sasuke said. He went into Itachi's room, looking at all of his weapons.

"I can't train today," Itachi said. "Something came up."

Sasuke tried to read the cold face in front of him. He almost said, "but you promised," but he stopped himself. _He'll be really mad if I whine_, he thought.

Itachi leaned forward and tapped him on the forehead. "Maybe tomorrow," he said.

Sasuke left rubbing his forehead.

He heard something that night that he never thought he'd hear. His father and Itachi were yelling at each other in Fugaku's study, but Sasuke didn't understand why they were angry. They were arguing about the clan; he understood that much. The words "loyalty" and "family" kept coming up.

As their voices rose Sasuke began to feel ill. After a bad belch he went to his parents' room to find his mother.

"I don't feel good," he said.

"You don't feel well," his mother said.

"Why are Itachi and dad fighting?" Sasuke asked. "It makes my stomach hurt."

He followed his mother to the bathroom, and she gave him a spoonful of medicine and wiped his chin.

"They have different ideas about things, but they care about each other very much. I'm sure they'll be fine tomorrow."

"Can I sleep in here?" Sasuke asked. The yelling stopped, and Sasuke heard the front door slam.

"Your father will want to talk to me," his mother said. "Go back to your room for the rest of the night."

Sasuke passed his father on the way to his room, and he stepped aside to let him pass. Fugaku was muttering to himself, and his face was bright red.

The next day Itachi was back in his house. He sat at the informal dining room table reading.

"Can we train today?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled and shook his head. He poked Sasuke on the forehead again. "Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

That was how the days went after that. Itachi wouldn't train with him, and his father and Itachi were tense whenever they had to interact.

Two weeks later Sasuke heard yelling outside in the street. A group of Uchiha men were confronting Itachi. He opened the door slightly, peeking out.

"Where is Shisui?" One asked.

"How would I know?" Itachi asked. "I'm not his mother."

"You two were the only Uchihas that missed the meeting," an older policeman said.

"What's your point?" Itachi said.

"My point is that he's dead. We found a suicide note, but we suspect foul play."

"Just say it already," Itachi said. "Accuse me or leave."

"You are a suspect," one said. "You've been outspoken enough in your criticisms of our clan. Remember who you are, and don't betray us. Did you kill him?"

Itachi struck so fast none of them had time to react. Without using jutsus of any sort he thrashed the policemen and left them on the ground bleeding.

"The next time you come back you'd better be ready to arrest me," Itachi said, "or you'll face that again."

Sasuke didn't see what Itachi did, but the two police that were still conscious gasped. "The Mangekyou!" They said. "You did kill him!"

"Bring more men when you come back," Itachi said. "If you say something like that to me again I'll do worse to you than what just happened."

Itachi turned back toward the house, and Sasuke saw that his Sharingan had changed. The black tomoes had changed so that it resembled a pinwheel. Itachi spun around and pulled out a kunai and threw it at the wall across the street. It hit a large painting of the Uchiha symbol and stuck in the rock.

"I will only deal with members of our clan that aren't cowards who hide in meetings and make ridiculous plots."

Itachi deactivated his eyes as he came toward the house. "Sasuke, what are you doing out here? Get back inside."

"I heard yelling," Sasuke said. He saw his father running toward them from far down the street. _Dad will know what to do_, he thought.

"What's going on here?" Fugaku asked.

"We came here to question Itachi about Shisui's death, and he attacked us."

"Is that true, Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi pushed Sasuke inside and closed the door behind them, refusing to answer.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "What just happened?"

The look Itachi gave Sasuke froze his blood. Itachi said nothing. He just went to the informal dining table and sat down, staring at the wall.

Fugaku game into the dining room. "Sasuke, go to your room."

Sasuke pretended to obey, but he hid around a corner so he could listen.

"I managed to get them to let me handle what just happened," Fugaku said, "but even my influence has limits. Fortunately they weren't severely injured, but I can't do anything about the murder investigation."

"I didn't ask for your help," Itachi said.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself after that vulgar display?"

The conversation devolved into yelling again, and Sasuke went to his bedroom. He grabbed his favorite stuffed toy - a threadbare stuffed cat named Mr. Whiskers. Sasuke crawled into bed and pulled his pillow over his head, but he could still hear the yelling. He held Mr. Whiskers close and tried to sleep so he wouldn't hear, but nothing blocked out the yelling.

The next morning Sasuke sat at breakfast with his parents. Everyone ate silently, and Sasuke pushed his food away after a few bites.

"Is your stomach still upset?" His mother asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi walked through the dining room into the kitchen without speaking to anyone, and Sasuke's heart beat quicker with fear when he looked at his father's face.

Itachi came back through, eating an apple and still ignoring his family. He left the house that way.

"Sasuke, I'm going to cancel a few appointments this afternoon so we can train together," Fugaku said. "I don't want you to spend much time with Itachi until he gets his priorities straight."

"But..."

"Don't question me," Fugaku snapped. "Don't I have any authority in my own house anymore?"

His wife put her hand over his on the table. "Honey, don't take it out on Sasuke."

"Don't you start," Fugaku said. "I don't need trouble from you too."

His wife stood and walked out of the room.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that," Fugaku said, but she didn't turn around. He hoped the slam of the door wasn't as final as it sounded.

Sasuke belched. "Sorry," he said. "My stomach is bad this morning."

"It's probably stress. I'll find some medicine."

He searched through cabinets in their cluttered, shared bathroom. He had just gone to the kitchen in case she put it in the refrigerator when he heard vomiting in the other bathroom.

Sasuke sat on the floor with his head in the toilet. Fugaku waited until he was finished and wiped his face with a wet towel.

"Don't worry so much," he said. "Itachi is just going through a stage right now. Do you know what that means?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's like when you were three and you would only eat red food for a month."

It was a memory oddly tinged with worry and fondness. Itachi was convinced Sasuke was sick, and Fugaku talked to doctors. After a week his mother started putting red food coloring in his food, and a few weeks later Sasuke simply said he was tired of red food

_I wish she'd come back_, Fugaku thought. _Sasuke needs her. I need her._

He heard a knock on the door and practically ran to open it, ready to apologize, but it was Itachi's girlfriend. Sasuke had followed him and stayed behind his father.

"Is Itachi home?" She asked.

"No. He's out," Fugaku said. He let her in and looked down the street before he closed the door, hoping to see his wife.

_I am an idiot_, he thought. _I hope she comes home soon._

"Sasuke is sick," he said. "Can you watch him while I get some medicine?"

She nodded and knelt by Sasuke. "Oh, are you sick, Sasuke-kun? Daddy is going to get some medicine to make it all better."

"Dad, does she have to stay here?"

"Be polite son."

"Is Sasuke-kun cranky?" She asked.

Sasuke looked up at Fugaku. "Daaaad," he whined.

"I won't be long," Fugaku said. He cringed as she kept talking baby talk to his son_. Itachi definitely does not like that one for her brains_. "Sasuke is very smart. You can talk to him like an adult."

There was a pharmacy just outside the compound, and as Fugaku looked at the bewildering array of children's medicine he realized how little he knew.

_Mikoto always handles this_.

He finally bought something grape flavored that was supposed to be for children about Sasuke's age.

A woman was shopping near him, picking up a bottle of baby aspirin. "You have a sick child at home?" She asked.

Fugaku immediately felt threatened by the inquiry. _Why does she ask? Is she a spy?_

The old woman smiled innocently at him.

_This job is getting to me_, Fugaku thought. _One old lady asks me a question, and I'm ready for an attack._

"It's just mild stomach irritation," he said.

"You want ginger for that," she said. "It's good for the stomach."

Fugaku thanked her and moved away, wondering if she could be trying to get information about his family.

_Every customer could be a spy of the Hokage's, or of any of the other clans. They're all jealous of us, he thought. Itachi will understand someday. These people aren't our friends. Our clan only has each other._

When he got home Itachi's girlfriend was talking baby talk to Sasuke again, and Fugaku followed her voice to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke's head was under his pillow.

"Is everything ok?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke pulled the pillow off his head. "Dad, make her go away."

"That's rude," Fugaku said. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said with a tone of voice that made it clear he wasn't sorry at all.

"He just needs some feminine attention," the girl said. "Don't you, sweetie?"

_Ugh_, Fugaku thought_. Itachi's mother was never like that. Where did he pick up a taste for this kind of girl?_

"Don't call me sweetie," Sasuke said.

"I'll look after him now," Fugaku said. "Thank you."

He was surprised she actually took the hint, and after extracting a promise to tell Itachi that she came by she left.

"I hate her," Sasuke said

"Hate is a strong word," Fugaku said. "You don't like her. I hope you never learn what hate truly feels like."

Sasuke took his medicine, and Fugaku looked over his plans for the day. _If I skip my training time and move a few appointments around I could stay here for a few hours_.

He called his secretary and told her his intentions, but she reminded him that one of the people he was meeting with would be leaving town the next day.

"Do you want me to send someone over to look after Sasuke?" She asked

Fugaku was about to tell her yes when he heard the front door shut. "Just a moment," he told his secretary, and he put her on hold.

When he saw that it was Itachi instead of his wife he felt a sharp pain of loneliness. Itachi gave him the surliest look a teenager could give.

"I forgot a few things," Itachi said

"I need you to stay around here if you can," Fugaku said

"I'm busy."

"Sasuke is sick, and I'd rather family look after him than strangers. I can't stay long."

All of the belligerence left Itachi's face. "How sick is he? Did you call a doctor?"

"It isn't that bad," Fugaku said. "He vomited earlier. I just don't want to leave him alone."

"I can stay until about noon," Itachi said. "I need to go rearrange some appointments."

_The only thing we have in common is Sasuke_, Fugaku thought.

Itachi left to make arrangements, and he'd had been gone 10 minutes before Fugaku remembered that he'd told Sasuke not to spend time with his brother.

Itachi went to Sasuke's room.

"Dad said you got sick," Itachi said.

"Just a little," Sasuke said. "I can go to school now."

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Ninjas don't whine," Sasuke said proudly.

"Stay here for a couple hours, and then if you feel well enough you can go back to school."

"Will you take me?" Sasuke asked.

"That isn't a good idea right now," Itachi said.

"But you always walk me to school when you're home," Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't say anything about the whining.

"There will be changes around here," Itachi said. "It might be better if I don't walk you to school. You probably shouldn't be seen with me much in public."

"I don't want things to change," Sasuke said.

"No one does," Itachi said.

"Is this because of the police?" Sasuke asked. "Did you kill that guy?"

"No, and I can't say any more about it than that."

"Why do they think you killed him," Sasuke asked.

"I told you I can't say anymore. Go take a nap until it's time to leave for school."

Itachi turned off the light and left Sasuke in the room that was still well-lit from the daylight.

_He can't make me sleep_, Sasuke thought. He lay on his bed and listened for any sound that Itachi might be nearby. He snuck out of his room and down the hall toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke turned and saw Itachi leaning against a wall and smiling.

"I'm practicing subterfuge," Sasuke said.

"If that's how you do it you might as well wear bells around your neck."

"Then teach me," Sasuke said.

Itachi straightened and quit smiling. "Maybe tomorrow," he said. "Go to school if you really want to."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I'll learn all by myself."

The next day he didn't see Itachi at breakfast.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"He already left for the day," his mother said.

"Is he mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would he be mad at you?" His mother asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said" "but he's mad about something."

"Where's dad?" Sasuke asked.

"He's still sleeping," his mother said.

"Is he sick?"

"Eat your breakfast."

As Sasuke was leaving he heard snores from the living room. It came from the formal room – one they only used for entertaining, and Sasuke saw his father sleeping on their ornate old-world mahogany couch. The worn quilt he'd pulled over himself contrasted sharply with the expensive elegance of the room.

"Dad, what are you sleeping in here for?" Sasuke asked.

Fugaku sat up and looked around blearily. "Your mother thought it was a good idea," Fugaku said. "I overslept."

"Are you going to sleep in here forever?" Sasuke asked.

"I really hope not," Fugaku said.

Itachi ignored Sasuke that day, and the next. When Sasuke finally got him to talk, it was just to be told that he was busy.

Sasuke wondered if Itachi would ever be normal again.

Then one night Itachi turned his life upside down, and Sasuke finally learned what hate really meant as Itachi forced him to watch his parents die. As Sasuke lay in the hospital recuperating, he kept seeing the vision that Itachi had shown him.

The doctors talked to him; they asked him questions and pressured him to talk. Four days later, a nurse came into his room to check on him, and Sasuke said his first words since the massacre.

"I'll kill him," Sasuke said. It was the last words anyone heard from him for another week.

He meant it when he told team seven that he had one goal in life, and that was to kill his brother.

Two weeks after he was saddled with team seven he stood at the pier that should have been the place where he displayed the futon-no-jutsu for the first time. The council had decided that Sasuke owned the complex, but until he was 18 it was managed for him.

Sasuke didn't care. They could burn the place and it would only have made him happy.

_Why am I even here_? He wondered as he treaded carefully on the half-rotten pier. The caretakers made sure that someone kept the weeds down, but the buildings stood empty and decaying, the fortifications slowly crumbled, and even though the streets were kept passable it was beginning to look like a place that would welcome ghosts.

The lake was as abandoned as the compound. It wasn't a large lake, and it was contained within in the compound. The valuable resource had been left to rot. A few brave fishermen had decided to poach about a year after the massacre, but they told so many ghost stories when they came back that no one would fish for fear of a curse. If anyone besides himself and the caretakers had been in the compound since then Sasuke didn't know or care.

Sasuke pulled his fingers into an appropriate shape and blew a Katon no jutsu far out over the water, sending a heron into the sky. The flame was almost as well-developed as his father's had been the last time Sasuke had seen it.

_I wonder if I could get away with burning all of the compound_, he thought. _Probably not._

"Sasuke!" He heard from the gates. Naruto came running toward him. "You're late for practice. Only sensei gets away with that."

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the lake. "It's Saturday, idiot."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Naruto said.

"I know what you look like already," Sasuke said. "Go away."

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard Sakura screech from the gate.

"What is it with you two?" Sasuke asked. "Just leave me alone already."

Sakura hit Naruto in the shoulder. "You upset Sasuke-kun."

Naruto made a show of rubbing his shoulder. "Ow, Sakura-chan. Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're so annoying," she said. "Sasuke-kun would never say such stupid things."

"I'm not stupid," Naruto said.

Sasuke walked away from them, leaving them bickering behind him. There was only one place he'd really come to visit anyway.

His house stood as it had been left. His mother's hydrangeas had grown into wild bushes. Crime scene tape had fallen to the ground, and he noticed some half-rotten remnants near the door.

The door stood slightly open, exposing the house to the elements. It had been that way since the night his parents died, and Sasuke hadn't touched the door since then. He wasn't worried about robbers. He'd told the caretakers to sell anything of value in the houses, and he didn't care what vandals might do, if any were brave enough to risk angering the ghosts that most of the village assumed haunted the compound.

He had enough money that he'd rented an apartment and left everything in his house to rot. He bought new clothes, books, weapons – everything that he needed.

He reached for the doorknob, as he had in years past on the anniversary of the massacre, but as always he couldn't force himself to touch it.

_I'll do it for sure next year_, he thought.

He couldn't hear Naruto this far from the gate, but Sakura's screeching voice reached him and sent shivers up his spine.

_Why them_? He thought_. I should have been paired with Shikamaru and Hinata. She's useless now, but at least she's a Hyuuga, so she'll probably have the Byakugan. Who ever heard of a powerful Haruno? _

He didn't bother speculating on Naruto's unfamiliar clan name. _He could be an Uchiha, and he'd still be a loser._

The thought of Naruto with a Sharingan and those freaky cheek scars made Sasuke laugh and lightened the mood slightly, but then he remembered something that depressed him again. _Itachi would have just killed him too_.

He couldn't hear his teammates arguing anymore. _Finally_, he thought_. I didn't think they'd ever stop. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll talk each other to death someday._

He sat on his porch and watched the day go by. It was something else he did every year. In the darkness he saw the outlines of roofs silhouetted against the moon, and the neighborhood looked like he remembered it. The darkness hid the rot, and he tried to pretend he was about to go in to dinner with his family.

It wasn't a good feeling, but he did it anyway, and he meant to stay until dawn stole his delusion.

A couple hours later Sasuke heard the crunch of gravel and grabbed his weapon, ready to fight whatever intruder had finally gotten over the ghost-fear that still gripped the village

He heard a familiar sniffle, and he could make out bright orange clothing. Sakura's silhouette was at least devoid of the eye-catching color that he thought might get Naruto killed on a mission someday.

"Oh, it's only you two," Sasuke said.

"We were worried about you," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. His normally loud voice broke the silence like a thunderclap. "We've been looking all over for you. This place is huge."

"Shhh," Sakura whispered. "You'll disturb the ghosts."

"There aren't any," Sasuke said. "I would know by now."

_I'm the only one who haunts this place_, he thought.

"Why are you out here?" Sakura asked. "This place is creepy."

"That's my business," Sasuke said.

"We'll walk you home," Naruto said.

_They aren't going to leave me alone_, Sasuke thought.

He left with them, glad that Naruto was quieter than usual. He stopped just outside the gates for one last look back.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Sakura asked.

"There isn't anything important to me in there," Sasuke said. "Do either of you have any matches?" Sasuke asked. _We could burn it together_, he thought_. I could use my jutsu, and they could use the matches. It would be perfect._

"No," they both said. "Why?"

The urge to destroy faded for the moment. "No reason," Sasuke said.

He didn't see the ninja that had left his house and followed him. He never knew that the man was within striking distance most of the time that he'd been in the Uchiha compound.

After he watched Sasuke leave with his teammates, Itachi went back to his decaying house. As he did every year Itachi opened the front door and carefully pushed it to the exact position it had been left in for years. He erased any evidence of his presence. If Sasuke had finally entered the house he would have found only what he expected to find - his parent's blood stain still on the floor. He might have gotten better as a ninja, but Itachi knew he couldn't find him.

Itachi went to the stain on the floor and stared down at it, waiting there through the night until he heard the first cock crow. When he left Konoha behind it was the loss of his brother that he mourned the most.


End file.
